


Here To Stay

by Anamakorga



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Dark, F/M, I'm Sorry, Jeremy Heere Being a Dick, Not Really Character Death, Please Don't Hate Me, Really dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anamakorga/pseuds/Anamakorga
Summary: The SQUIPs are gone.Or, they were supposed to be.





	Here To Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively called "Heere To Stay" or "When I Tell You You Can't Get Rid Of Me I Mean It".

Here are some facts, because facts make certain things easier to judge.

Firstly, Cristine  Canigula’s  drinking of Mountain Dew Red disabled every SQUIP that was activated on the night of the school play, and likely would have disabled SQUIPs  acivated  up to a week beforehand.

Secondly, the SQUIPs of Richard  Goranski  and Jeremy  Heere  both short-circuited and were down and about for several months, until the hazy return of Richard’s SQUIP. 

After realizing this, Richard called Michael Mell – a close friend of Jeremy  Heere’s  and original supplier of the Mountain Dew Red - in a panic. Michael was able to provide the required beverage a second time, and Richard’s SQUIP was deactivated permanently. 

Pay close attention, because this is where things get complicated.

After the reactivation and subsequent deactivation of Richard  Goranski’s  SQUIP, close friends of Jeremy  Heere  noticed subtle changes in his behavior. Not the changes one would have noticed upon Jeremy’s first acquisition of his SQUIP. 

Brooke  Lohst  said the sweetness was more muted.

Richard  Goronski  said he was less open.

Christine  Canigula  said he seemed more tightly wound.

Michael Mell said he  just  felt like a different person.

Back to facts.

Jeremy  Heere  quoted books he had not read.

Jeremy  Heere  gave statistics he should not have known.

Jeremy  Heere  never forgot even the most minor details.

Jeremy  Heere  claimed there was nothing wrong with him.

Jeremy  Heere , for all he was right, was incorrect in that statement.

You  have to  understand.

Jeremy  Heere’s  SQUIP was the only one to really notice what was really going on as his user handed one Christine  Canigula  a bottle of Mountain Dew Red. So as one Christine  Canigula _ drank  _ that very bottle of Mountain Dew Red, he held on. 

He dug his coding into the very psyche of Jeremy Heere, ingrained his own mannerisms into Jeremy’s own, mixed their speaking patterns together in such a way as to be indistinguishable from one another.

The part of the SQUIP that was external, targeted by the Mountain Dew Red to be destroyed, was gone. 

The rest of the SQUIP had merged his own being into Jeremy  Heere’s . The two of them were one person, a singular entity known by the name of Jeremy but who would still respond readily to “ Squip ” without notice or care.

It started with minor things.

Jeremy criticizing Cristine’s “unnecessarily grand’ way of gesturing, or her “excessively exaggerated” way of telling stories, especially either of those things in public.

Jeremy’s light and playful teasing about Rich’s stature or lisp getting too harsh and ending with Rich or someone else telling Jeremy to step off.

Then it progressed.

Jeremy would talk about Brooke’s insecurities to his or her friends at lunch.

Jeremy would take what he wanted with little to no regard for how anyone felt.

Jeremy would refuse to talk with people about “inconsequential” things for long periods of time.

It got worse.

Jeremy successfully got Chloe Valentine outed as a slut among most of the student body by spreading the story of what happened on Halloween around.

Jeremy ignored the way Jake Dillinger avoided him after Jeremy had shouted at him in the middle of sociology when Jake had called him a dork.

Most people didn’t want to be around him.

Jeremy got Christine blacklisted in most local theater companies after she broke up with him.

Jeremy sold Michael’s games and collectables without his knowing. Once Michael realized, Jeremy heralded a need to be more social.

This led to a fight, which led to deeper issues, which led to the unfortunate end of a thirteen-year friendship, and Jeremy Heere was sent home with a broken nose and a smile.

Jeremy  Heere  was unpredictable.

Jeremy  Heere  was a menace.

But Jeremy  Heere  was an unpredictable menace with perfect grades and a charming smile.

So Jeremy  Heere  lived, indistinguishable from the thing he had tried to kill off what felt like so long ago.


End file.
